Steve, are you drunk?
by OriginalCopy
Summary: A very drunk Steve, a cookie, a voice recording and one night are all it takes for Steve to finally tell Tony what he really thinks of him. Steve X Tony, please read and review. One-shot.


Hey guys this is based on a prompt I received on my Stony blog from sourirpourmoi :

Okay i dont mind if you dont do this one cos it is kinda cliche but somehow (asgardian mead) steve gets seriously drunk and shows up at tonys floor? (kinda of a shit propmt but i love drunk charactors confessing things :))

If you want to send me a prompt feel free to. The link to my blog(s) are on my bio or send me a personal message. Anyways...

* * *

"Who the hell?"

The brunette stumbled out of the king sized bed in his hotel room, still feeling somewhat tipsy following the drinking session he had earlier that night...and morning. The knocking on the door continued in a miss-matched pattern.

"Toooooooony!" a voice cooed through the door.

"...whu..." Tony muttered as he switched on the lights and opened the door, not bothering to stick a shirt or some pants on, and simply standing there in his boxer shorts.

"Tony!" Steve shouts, raising a glass in his right hand and leaning against the door frame. "Did I...did I ever tell you...about...this, this..."

"Steve, are you...drunk?" the scenario seemed unimaginable. Steve always had a gentle manner about him, a proper gentleman. And in the years he had known him, he had not drank more than two glasses of wine in one sitting.

"MAYBE!" he cheered, spilling some of the unfamiliar liquid on his shirt as he raises his hands. Even his appearance was unfamiliar. His shirt was buttoned down a little, his tie loose but still tied sitting round his neck and his shirt untucked on one side.

"Where's Clint, I thought he was with you?" he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"No I think...he was headed down to that place that looks like a church with, that guy...erm...Thor! B-but that was like...like...an hour ago?" his confused look was replaced with one of happiness as he chuckled. "Clint...he tried to start a fight with a pigeon outside"

"Why were you outside?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity at him.

"We bought cigars" Steve reached out and patted Tony on the head. "You're hair is so soft, like a...like the sofa in your house. By golly, I love that sofa" he sighs longingly.

"Right, that's it, you're wasted. I'm taking you back to your room" Tony responded to the nonsense Steve was continuing to sputter out, picking his key up from the desk and putting an arm round Steves shoulder and under his arm to support his unstable form.

He guided the blonde to the elevator listening to him as he talked about dancing, and how he had never danced. Tony was listening half-heartedly as he continued to ramble on, interupting him to find out which room he was staying in.

"Where is your room key Steve?"

"That is a very good question, Mr. Stark" he mimed a formal voice, laughing at his own tone.

"Seriously, Steve, I need to know what floor you're on. Is it in one of your pockets? Where is your wallet?" Tony was beginning to gain respect for Pepper for looking after him like this on numerous occasions. It suddenly dawned on him how much patience the woman must possess.

"Maaaaybe" Steve teased like a child, poking Tony's nose.

The brunette simply sighed and put his hands in Steve's jacket pockets in search of his key, fishing it out along with a pen and a cookie.

"Why is there a cookie in your pocket?" Tony asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I was looking for that!" he snatched the cookie, then snapped it in half and held the other half out. "Here, take half"

"...No, no thank you" Tony sighed and pulled Steve into the elevator, selecting his floor.

"Y'know Tony" Steve points the cookie at him accusingly. "You're alright"

Tony just rolls his eyes, to which Steve responds by patting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

"I mean that" he said, and something in his eyes told Tony he was telling the truth, although he had no idea why. Even Tony wasn't particularly keen on Tony anymore. The elevator doors pinged open and they continued, finally coming to Steve's room. Tony unlocked the door, turning and finding Steve sitting on the floor with his back resting against the wall, seemingly laughing at the ceiling.

"You really can't handle your drink, can you Cap?" Tony giggles a little, finally discovering the funny side of why of the situation, and remembering the liquor still left in his system. "Come on" Tony wraps a hand under his arm, pulling him up. Steve makes a strange gurgling noise as the brunette pulls him up, causing Tony to giggle again. They final enter the hotel room, Steve practically being dragged along until Tony sets him on the bed. The blonde collapses onto it with a sigh, closing his eyes. Tony laughs lightheartedly before he goes into the bathroom to get him a glass of water.

"Here you go, Steve" he hands him the water as he walked back over to him, and Steve sits up, drinking the whole thing in one, giving Tony back the glass and trying to say something, until he hiccups, and apparently forgets. "Right, we're making progress, Steve. Now you need to get undressed" Tony demands.

Steve stands up by himself, still swaying slightly. He manages to shrug of his jacket with one movement of his shoulders, allowing it to fall onto the behind him. Then he moves on to unknot his tie. After almost a minute with no progress Tony approaches him, unknotting it for him and throwing it onto the bed with his jacket. He then encourages Steve to undo the buttons on his shirt, to which he manages one before he almost topples over again.

"You own me one" Tony mutters as he catches him, steadying him before he proceeds to unbutton his shirt for him. When it is finally undone Steve manages to slip it off for himself. Tony can't help thinking this must be what it is like having a child, something that had never appealed to him personally. Steve somehow unbuckles his belt and it dawns on Tony, not for the first time, that his body is simply astounding. The perfection if his chest and abdomen, carefully chistled by hours spend in the gym.

Tony is snapped out of his thoughts as Steve hiccups loudly. Quickly he remembers where he is and what he is doing. Steve is stripped down to his boxers now, standing rubbing his eyes tiredly in a childlike fashion. Tony moves the pile of clothes onto the floor, and pulls the covers back. Steve lies down and Tony puts the covers over him, making sure he won't be cold. He knows Steve hates being cold.

He lies silently for a while, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathes. Tony is almost convinced he is asleep and picks his clothes up off of the floor and begins folding them, hanging his jacket in the closet to keep it nice.

"Tony" Steve speaks, still with his eyes closed, and Tony takes a moment to debate whether he is simply sleep-talking or if he is genuinely addressing him. Steve continues though, answering Tony's question. "Tony, I need to tell you something"

"Shoot" Tony says casually, putting Steve's clothes on the desk, neatly folded.

Steve opens his eyes, staring up at Tony. Something in his bright blue eyes is different. Tony can't quite put his finger on it, but he knows its not the same as usual.

This intrigues Tony slightly. He perches himself on the empty side of the bed next to him, looking down into his eyes. "I like you" Steve mumbles.

"I like you too" he reaches his arm and playfully pushes Tony's arm. "It's not the same thing though" Steve adds.

"What?" Tony asks, confused. "Sure it is, we're good friends. You know that"

"No" Steve sits up. As he does the covers gather around his hips, exposing his chest. As he sits up their faces sit at the same level, a little to close, Tony realises when he can feel Steve's eyes staring into his, still not exactly sure what the difference is. But whatever it is, it's still there. "It's not the same" Steve whispers as he moves closer. Tony feels it happening and is frozen solid, brain working overtime to make sense of what is happening. But before he can come to any sort of conclusion he closes his eyes and lets his insticts take over.

Their forehead touch.

Their noses bump.

Their lips meet.

It's a comfortable, slow kiss. Nothing more than a peck that lasts a few seconds, but the shock of the situation makes it seem like minutes, maybe even hours, of pure, unfamiliar bliss. When they part, they sit, foreheads still leaning against one another.

"Steve" Tony begins after a few moments. "You've had a lot to drink"

"I know what I'm doing" he insists before Tony can argue and moves in again.

Their lips crash again, more passionate this time. They start slow, establish a rhythm they both feel comfortable with and build upwards, moving their lips together. Steve bites Tony's lip, a little harder than intended but Tony enjoys the pressure and it just spurs them both on further. Steve moves his hands to Tony's shirtless chest, pushing him down into a lying position onto the bed, where he willingly lies as Steve lifts a leg over him, straddling his lap. The blonde works his way from Tony's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of pleasure as he moves his lips across the tender skin. Tony gasps lightly, breathing faster and faster until he is practically panting. He closes his eyes as the pleasure takes over him.

Somewhere amongst everything that is going on Tony brain manages to engage as Steve makes his way further down to his collar bone, working his lips against the sallow skin.

"Steve" he tries to get the Blondes attention, but the sound comes out of more of groan of pleasure than anything else. Steve simply grunts in response and continues until Tony removes one hand from Steve's hair and one from his ass. He presses his hands against Steve's toned chest and finally he stops and looks down into Tony's eyes.

"Steve" tony pants again. "I can't do this"

The blonde man grins. "Sure you can, you're practically an expert" he goes to continue working on Tony's chest, but the brunette just pushes him away again.

"No, that's not what I mean" Tony props himself up on his elbows and Steve puts his hands either side of Tony, pushing himself up and looking down at Tony while he explains. "I can't take advantage of you"

"It's not taking advantage when I'm the one who started it" Steve insists and gives him a flirtatious smile, which fades when Tony continues.

"It is when you're too drunk to make your own decisions" he rolls out from under Steve and stands, rubbing his face with his hands. He deserves a freaking medal for resisting that. He sees Steves phone on the dresser, and picks it up making a voice note on it. "Right, I'm recording this, and I'm gonna show to you in the morning because I can't do something like this to you Steve, you're one of my best friends. You'll understand tomorrow, I promise"

"Tonyyy" Steve whines and stands, putting a hand on Tony's cheek and looking into his eyes. "I want this" he whispers into his ear.

"Believe me Steve, you have no idea how much I want this too, but you're drunk and you're not in the right mind to make this decision and I don't want to ruin this" he places his hand on top of Steves, feeling the warmth and soft skin beneath it, before pulling both hands away from him and heading towards the door.

He turns back, laying Steve down and putting the quilt over him.

"I'll see you later" he says, kissing his forehead and turning of the light as he leaves.

When he finally reaches his hotel room he realises he is still holding Steve's phone and it is still recording. He lays it down on the dresser next to his room key and crawls into bed, exhausted and somewhat dissappointed.

* * *

It's almost 9AM when once again, someone knocks on Tony's hotel door. This time however, the knocking is a short, and organised echo.

"Yeah?" Tony shouts at the door before he even opens it, still to sleepy to bother putting a top or dressing gown or pants on. He swings the door open in nothing but his shorts to a very hung over looking Steve.

"Dude" Tony chuckles as a smirk dominates his face. He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the door frame. Steves head remains facing the floor and he simply grunts in response. "Feeling a bit rough, are we?" Tony teases further with a giddy tone to his voice.

"Just a tad" Steve pushes past him into his room and sits down on the bed, resting his head in his hands. "What happened last night?"

Tony's face tinges red slightly, which Steve looks up just in time to catch before Tony looks away in a ill-fated attempt to conceal the coulor. "What? I saw that Tony! What happened?" he almost orders whilst panic is lacing through his voice.

"Well..." Tony begins, but does't know where to start. "You came to my room and I took you up to your room and undressed you and put you into bed" he starts with the easier things to say.

"Oh god" Steve throws his head down. "I can't believe you had to undress me, that's so embarrasing"

Tony splutters laughter, which earns him another look from Steve. "That wasn't the most embarrasing part, was it?" Steve asks, already knowing the answer.

"Not by a long short" Tony straightens his face up, knowing he has to be honest. "Well you said something stupid about how you liked me and I said I liked you too and you said something about it being different and then..." Tony trails off, looking down at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. "...A-and then we kissed..."

Steve's face turns the brightest pink, which Tony would laugh at if it wasn't too innappropriate. Finally Steve opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. This happens a few times until he faintly resembles a fish. Finally he speaks.

"How far did we get?" Steve asks, his head now looking up at Tony. Something in his eyes demands the truth, which Tony complies by. Not that he had anything to hide.

"No! No, no, no! It never went anywhere, just a little making out. That's all. I refused to do that, I have a recording" he picks up the phone on the desk and points to it.

Steve stand up slowly and walks over to Tony, coming very close and stopping when their toes are about to touch. He looks around Tony's neck at the love bites left along his neck, slowly following the trail as it stretches across his collar bone. Steve asks himself how he didn't notice this before, then something comes to his mind. "Who started the kiss?" he asks cautiously.

"You started it, but I didn't exactly stop it though...not for a while at least" Tony answers truthfully, and Steve believes him. "Look, I really did finish it, listen" Tony messes around with the phone until it starts playing a snippet of the conversation.

"_Right, I'm recording this, and I'm gonna show it to you in the morning because I can't do something like this to you Steve, you're one of my best friends. You'll understand tomorrow, I promise"_

"_Tonyyy! I want this"_

"_Believe me Steve, you have no idea how much I want this too, but you're drunk and you're not in the right mind to make this decision and I don't want to ruin this"_

Then there is some noise for a while, which Tony explains is him tucking him in and walking back to his room.

When Tony looks at him he see's Steve has his face to the floor, but from what little he can see theres still some red dancing on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Steve says, and Tony looks at him, completely shocked.

"For what?" Tony asks, a little too high in pitch. "You were drunk, we all make mistakes, don't be so hard on yourself" he pats his shoulder and Steve looks up smiling.

"Really?" Steve asks like a child who has just gotten away with stealing a cookie. A small smile adorns his features. "But it was so unreasonable-"

"I don't want to hear you apologise for this again" Tony adds, smiling at Steve. "It was a mistake, that's all"

Tony notices something about Steves reaction to this statement. A slight movement in which he appears to frown in before he pastes the grateful look on his face again.

"Thank you" Steve says. Tony smiles, as if to say "No worries" and Steve turns toward the door when Tony calls his name again. "Yes?" Steve replies in his usual chirpy tone.

"You forgot this" Tony holds his phone in the air before throwing it over to him, which he catches with ease.

And he leaves.

It's not until that night when Tony is downstairs at the casino with Clint and Bruce that he see's Steve again.

"So how does it feel being Mrs. Thor?" Bruce asks Clint rhetorically. A round of laughter occurs, much to Clint's discomfort.

"Ha ha, very funny. But the jokes can stop as of next week because we've already signed the annulment papers..." Clint tries to deter them but only spurs them on more.

Tony laughs as a hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He turns to find Steve towering over him, no smile present on his face, which makes Tony uncomfortable.

Steve always smiles.

"What's up" Tony tries to push past the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Can we talk? Up in my room, please?" he asks, polite as ever, but theres that undertone in his voice again, and Tony doesn't like it one bit. He agrees none the less, and they go to the elevator and up to his floor, then into his room. A semi-awkward silence falls over them the whole way, until they are just around the corner and Tony decides to ask if "Everything is ok?" but Steve just keeps walking.

Finally they come to his room and Steve lets him in, and he walks in, perching on the desk with his hands either side of him as he looks at Steve expectantly. When Steve doesn't say anything for a short moment, Tony finally asks. "So, what did you want to talk about?" And he genuinely means it, he has no idea what this is about.

"I listened to that recording again earlier" Steve says, pulling his phone from his pocket. Tony simply shrugs in response. "Ok, did you have a question about it or something? I'd be happy to clear anything up" he smiles slightly.

"Well, I guess I do. What does this mean?" Steve asks and plays a segment of the recording.

"_Tonyyy! I want this"_

"_Believe me Steve, you have no idea how much I want this too, but you're drunk and you're not in the right mind to make this decision and I don't want to ruin this"_

Tony listens. He's about to ask Steve to elaborate when he finally realises.

_Believe me Steve, you have no idea how much I want this too..._

"What did you mean by that, Tony?" Steve looks into his eyes and see's the shocked expression.

The brunette racks his head for something, anything, any lie that could get him safely out of this situation. The one time he really needs his brain to work and it refuses, leaving Tony speechless. Finally he speaks, without thinking.

"I wanted to" he answers. And that is simply it. As much as Tony wants to drag words back into his mouth, down his throat and into the past. But it's too late.

Steve looks completely taken aback, suprised by his answer, although Tony is too. Steve finally adds, "why?"

And maybe it's the look in Steve's eyes, or the small amount of alcohol coursing through his veins, but he tells him everything. He tells him about how his body is the definition of perfection itself, about how he watches Steve stick his tongue out slightly when he's concerntrating really hard on something, about how he stopped sleeping around to try and get Steve to think better of him and how he limits himself to one drink an hour now, to try and get clean because he remembers the times Steve has asked him to stop drinking for his own good.

And Steve only responds in one way.

He kisses him.

For the second time they kiss, starting quicker this time and being more bold in their behavior. Steve is not afraid to bite Tony's lip a little harder and Tony isn't afraid to run his tongue over Steve's bottom lip, especially when Steve groans in response, which only spurs Tony to do it more so he can hear that sweet noise over and over. By the time they tumble onto the bed Tony has already been stripped of his shirt and Steve is lying down with Tony straddling his lap. The brunette moves his lips away from his mouth and down Steve's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. He starts working on Steve's neck, leaving marks almost symetrical to those on his own neck and shoulder.

He can hear Steve panting, and then Tony finds a particularly sensitive spot, and Steve moans loudly, much to Tony's liking.

And that night, they learnt the why Steve's confession of liking Tony was different.

* * *

They lie side by side gasping for air, a taggle of limbs and flesh.

"Wow" Steve manages to huff out as he fights for breath. "You're _really_ good at that"

"Not my first time" he breathes in again, a grin spreading lightly over his face.

"I guessed" Steve adds.

"Well" Tony props himself up on his elbows and looking toward Steve. "I am very grateful to drunk Steve. Without who I would not be here" he leans over and kisses Steve gently, feeling him smile under his lips.

"Well" Steve stands up. "I'm going for a shower" he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist.

"Maybe I'll see you in there" Tony states, a little sarcasm in his tone, but mostly hope.

"The door's unlocked" Steve says as he peers around the door, winking at Tony as he turns the water on.

* * *

Hey guys, this was from a prompt I received on my Stony fandom blog (find a link on my bio). I hope you liked it. If there is any ideas you have I would be more than happy to write them (if possible) so just drop me a message or an ask.

Reason to review this one-shot:

I want to know who you're favourite superhero is? I don't care if it's Marvel or DC or Oprah Whinfrey (Ok, that would be a little weird) but yeah. My favourite superhero is Deadpool, but Iron Man and Hawkeye are easily tied for second. Let me know guys!


End file.
